Of Direwolves and Fangirls
by Snork
Summary: Robb and Jon may be wolves, but all the preparation in the world couldn't brace them for was to come: 2 squealing fangirls. May the seven help them. AU. Robb/OC, Jon/OC.
1. Chapter 1

_Looking back, I probably should have seen it coming; well I suppose you can always think like that in hindsight. But the strange thing is that I would never change a thing in my life that lead up to that day. The events that piled up, that brought my death also brought me to life. They made me realize what I'd been missing in life, but they also brought me to **him**._

* * *

_**Olivia**_

The stars shone bright in night sky, opposing the _stark _black abyss. With no sun to cloud her vision, she gazed longingly at the stars, wishing she could be far away from this place. What she'd give to have an exciting life like in her books. She'd pay to be Jeyne Westerling; hell, she'd even take Cersi's life and bang her brother if she had to. But that was all just fantasy. She had to attend to reality-reality where there were no chivalrous men like Robb Stark or Jon Snow. How she longed for excitement; to be someone other than herself... She wanted to be daring, brave and to _love someone_. She wanted that more than ever; no one could compare to the men from her books, fiction though they may be. They were everything she'd ever wanted. She sighed and ran a hand through her brown locks; they were dreams and that's all they could ever be. She'd come to terms with the fact that her life would always suck compared to any book... But that doesn't mean she couldn't hope.

Olivia pulled up the blanket from the hill and began her decent down the rocky slope. She'd come to cherish the time she spent here under the old oak tree, for this was the only place she ever felt at home. But she knew Jersey-her room mate and best friend-would worry if she was gone too long. The brunette got into the car and threw the blanket onto the backseat; she started up the car and began her trip back home. She wound through the empty country lanes, expertly turning in the pitch black; the fields and hedges only visible in the rays from her head-lights. Though she knew the way well through the fields, she was not expecting to see an elderly man flat on his back in the middle of the road, his face bleeding and battered. She came to a sudden screeching halt; somewhere in the back of her mind she could hear her brain screaming at her... Shouting at her to turn and run. She pushed open her door and grabbed a flash light from the passenger seat. Olivia made her way over to the man, fear coursing through her veins.

"Excuse me? Sir?" She asked worriedly.

"Help me, please!" he croaked, gasping for air.

The girl looked back at her car and bit her lip. This was dangerous and stupid and all those other things Georgia would berate her for; but she couldn't just leave this old man to die! So she crawled forward and placed her hand under his arm and helped him to stand. She helped him into the back seat of her car and began to drive home. The man was unconscious for the entire journey, and when they arrived outside her huge house, he was no different. Putting her hands under his armpits, she practically dragged the old man in. Opening the door (with difficulty), she looked around, desperate to get the help of her friend.

"JERSEY?!" she screamed, frantic at the amount of blood loss, as a pool of crimson stained her usually pristine carpets.

"What?!" Olivia heard the call from upstairs, the tone sharp and expectedly angry at being disturbed at this hour.

"Umm... I need a hand?"

Her roommate came around to see what she'd realised to be quite a sight; her roomate took one look at the blood dripping from the gaping wound on the man's chest, his breathing shallow and uneven, leading her to one conclusion.

"Liv! Stop bringing injured people to the frickin' house! We're not a hospital!"


	2. Chapter 2

_**Larger**_** chapter out the next day! We're on a roll! (and in case you didn't know, this is a collaboration between JERSIIIfied and LiviLottie-cuz we're just cool that way)**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

_**Jersey**_

Obviously, her friend wasn't even _thinking_ properly.

After Olivia carefully (as carefully as she could with her hands forcefully trembling) placed the aged patient onto their nearby couch, the brunette ran to her confusedly angered best friend. Hearing Olivia anxiously explain her _heroic_ antics to her slightly exasperated friend, Jersey managed to convince her panicked roommate into agreeing that '_Yes, it is not normal to take dying men to inexperienced, fumbling college students_'. Just because she was Asian didn't mean she was a doctor. _God_.

And so, Olivia -unsteady and panicked as she was- drove the old man to the hospital, while Jersey (with her dark locks a tangled mess from the numerous amounts of times she ran her hands through her hair in unease) sat beside him in the backseat, trying fruitlessly at an attempt at stopping the bleeding, and hopefully preventing him from unnecessarily losing his life. Olivia was going to get an earful (just as she was, for acting so uncaring. But it wasn't her fault, she reasoned. She was simply too tired to _care_) after they ensured the old man was safe and stable at the nearest hospital; confused as she was, it was foolish of her to take the man to the house, instead of the painfully obvious choice: the hospital, where trained medical professionals were paid large amounts of money annually, in the hopes that they would save people's lives. They were getting paid for it; she wasn't. Obviously it was the better choice.

Driving hastily through the (thankfully) empty roads –god knows what Olivia's super rich parents would do if their precious, dear darling daughter got into a car accident- they managed to reach the hospital in record time. Fortunately, as they were cautiously moving the old man (they really needed to think up a better name for him), a nearby medic-person managed to spot them, and immediately called for a stretcher. _Unfortunately_, the already snappy Jersey just became even more moody, as everything seemed to be a blur after that, and all she could remember was the man getting taken to the emergency room for… something that hopefully saved him.

Collapsing into a hard, plastically uncomfortable chair, Jersey sighed, running her hand through her black hair (a few shades darker than Olivia's own brown/reddish hair), a nervous habit she had never seemed to be able to get rid of. Meanwhile, Olivia paced frantically, concerned for a random man she obviously had never met before. The girl was practically a saint. If this was Jersey, she would probably just be asleep right now, and hope that by the morning, the man was either alive and healthy, and _a hundred miles away from here_, or that it was all just one terribly realistic dream. Of course, that obviously wasn't going to happen, as the probing gaze of the police officer asking questions seemed terribly _real_.

_At least I wasn't the one that had to answer all the questions_. And that was the last coherent thought that entered Jersey's mind, before she promptly fell asleep.

.

It seemed like mere minutes, before Jersey was roughly shaken awake by a smiling Olivia. "Hurry! He's awake now! We can go visit!" was all she managed to catch before her friend was rushing off, down the corridor towards the (alive-from what she'd observed) old man's room. Walking at a more leisurely pace, it took a while before she finally managed to find the man's room, which was a feat in itself since she was the worst person you could tell directions to, and she'd never been this far into a hospital before. You therefore, when she got there, she'd only managed to see the man grab Olivia's arm just as she was about to leave.

"You showed me kindness, and this shall bring its own reward" he stated, his voice rough but smooth -a testament to his age- while his eyes remained their same, steely grey, wise beyond even his years.

And then Olivia was walking out the room -before Jersey was given a chance to check on the man herself- looking utterly befuddled. She just continued to walk, seemingly in a daze, her slight flinch from when Jersey placed a comforting hand on her arm the only form of acknowledgement. She looked… confused.

"Hey, are we going home now?" Jersey asked curiously, seeing as it was approximately 3am in the morning, and she was feeling less than enticed to sleep in the uncomfortable plastic chairs provided by the hospital, seeing that she didn't want to wake up with a funky back.

"Yeah… but we're going back tomorrow, just to make sure he's really alright." Olivia said sternly (now shaken from her stupor), knowing Jersey would be less than enthused to waste her time visiting a man she barely knew.

"So, what was his wound from?" Jersey inquired, yawning loudly and sounding less than curious. But this seemed to interest her friend, as Olivia perked up, her interest in the whole scenario peeking through.

"You know, it was the weirdest thing! The doctors said it was from a knife wound, but it looked too large!" she wondered, seeming at awe. "It had to be from a sword! I've seen to many medieval shows to not know that!"

"Yeah…" Jersey muttered under her breath. "Unless he crawled, bleeding and all, all the way from Japan."

Thankfully, Olivia didn't hear her. The girl could get pretty fierce herself, unless she was too tired. "Well, let's go home then!"

Giving a pained groan of agreement, Jersey trudged behind her perfectly composed friend, practically dragging her feet behind her. Ohh gosh, this week just couldn't get any worst.

However, she was proven wrong, for when they went to visit him the next day, _he was gone_.

.

.

.

Jersey recalled a certain conversation.

Perhaps she was simply imagining it all, for she was already half asleep by the time they were in the car. But she vaguely remembered asking if Olivia had managed to get his name. And she did: Luwin. No last name.

Why… why did that name seem so_ familiar_?

* * *

**"I knew you were trouble when you walked in; s****hame on me now" **

**-Taylor Swift, I Knew You Were Trouble.**

* * *

**Olivia**

After searching tirelessly for weeks for the old man, the pair eventually gave up. Though Olivia couldn't find it in her to forget the events which had taken place, there was something strange about him; there was something that compelled her to help him.

It was months later when Olivia was woken by smoke rising through the cracks in her door. Her bedroom was clouded with a seemingly never ending fog of smoke. She gasped for breath as she threw herself up right. She could see the orange glimmer as the fire raged outside her bedroom; unadulterated fear crept into her bones as she launched herself at the door. Jersey. She had to find Jersey and get out the house. She pushed open the door and covered her nose and mouth with her jumper. The young woman ran, putting her converse on as she stepped out on to the rubble of the place she'd once called home. The building was quickly coming down around them, and the wailing of the smoke detectors didn't exactly calm her. All of a sudden there was a loud moan as the wooden beams that held the house gave way; Olivia was powerless against the inevitable. The beam fell on top of her, trapping her within a fiery grave. Slowly drifting out of consciousness, she closed her pale lids.

.

.

.

When she woke she was quickly made aware of the cold air surrounding her, her arms blossoming with goosebumps as she shivered. She opened one moss green eye to be welcomed with the sight of a shimmering lake. Her sedate calmness didn't last long as groaning radiated from around the clearing.

"Ahhhhhhhh" She heard a moan. Olivia saw Jersey nearby, clutching her head. "Liv, What the fuck did you do to me, man?!"

"Jersey?! Oh, Thank God! I thought you were dead!" Olivia leapt forward and wrapped her arms around her friend.

"Where the hell are we?" Jersey asked, still clutching her head in pain. But Olivia had already diverted her attention. She'd began walking towards a tree that strangely had a smile carved into it.

"This looks familiar… I just can't place it." Olivia told her, frowning.

"Its fricking creepy… That's what it is."

"No Jers—"

"What is your business here, stranger?" A male's voice boomed out across the forest.

Both girls turned quickly at the sound, their mouth dropped at the sight that greeted them.

"No fucking way…" Olivia whispered

"He seems familiar" Jersey muttered, frustrated as she couldn't seem to place the young man's sharp, memorable face. Another man stepped up to stand behind the one that had shouted at them. "Is that—No. It can't be…"

Stood before them were _Jon Snow_ and _Robb Stark_. Jersey let out the highest pitched squeal Olivia had ever heard, as she stood shaking with excitement. Her eyes seemed to roll into her skull as she fainted; the last thing she saw was Robb Stark's boots clambering towards her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Jersey's note: I was kinda doped up on chocolate and lack of sleep when I wrote this, so please excuse any _crackfic-resemblace _for my part. PEACE.**

**Olivia's note: Hiaa! I'm sorry i'm not the best at writing first person but screw it! I'll give it a go. Enjoy! And please review and mention any little scenes you'd like to see our characters get into or anything you'd like to see happen =D**

**First and Last Disclaimer: Do we _write_ like GRRM to you?**

* * *

_**J**__**ersey's **_**POV**

She did _not_ just _faint_ on me.

I (Jersey) was now in what one might call a panic. After all, we were either dragged by crazy psychopaths to the middle of the forest to take part in one of their crazy cosplay acting scenes, or one of Olivia's many fanfictions just came true, and we were in fact in another world. You know, even presented that, I would very much prefer to still be in our world, even if we were being taken hostage by psychopaths; please, no matter how hot Robb Stark and Jon Snow is, I love my flushing toilets and personal hygiene much, _much_ better. But if we really are trapped in another world, this was probably Olivia's fault (oh, I know how many times she's wished to be in the GoT world, the crazy bitch), and the bitch has just gone and fainted on me, leaving me all _alone _and _unprotected_ against Robb Stark's _piercing_ glare. And if we are trapped in another world, why am I just sitting here, thinking about this _right now_, when there's a potentially dangerous man glaring at me like it was my fault we were in this in the first place? Damn, I need to get my priorities straight. I mean-

"Ohhhhhhhh my god! _What are you doing_?" I'd noticed the slightly hysterical turn my tone had taken by the end of my scream, but right now, I was _too panicked to care_. Robb Stark had just picked up my friend and was now walking away with her in his arms (oh, wait till Olivia hears this) like it was a perfectly _acceptable_ thing to do! He might be the future lord of Winterfell, but he can't just-

Oh My God. I'm in Jon Snow's arms. Yep. Now I can die happy.

Jon Snow had suddenly scooped me into his arms, probably to carry me all the way back to Winterfell. I think the whole staring blankly into space thing kinda gave them the idea that I was incapable of walking but myself, but hey- Jon Snow's _holding me in his arms_! I wasn't going to correct them. I'd pretend I was stupid any day if this smoking bastard would be willing to forever carry me in his arms. Arms that are surprisingly toned, and are firmly around my shoulders and under my legs, that I can feel through the thin material of my t-shirt and jeans, that are beautiful and wonderful and sexy and… I think I'm going to hyperventilate.

I was in the 'princess carry' by Jon Snow! Who cares if I'm hyperventilating… Wow, that was painfully anti-feministic of me. What happened to the whole '_I don't need a man to live a happy life'_ shit you've been spouting since the day you found out what the word _feminist _meant, Jersey? Get your shit together, girl!

Okay, I will attempt to leave the comforts of his arms …after a few more minutes of fawning over how beautiful he is.

.

Turns out I got too distracted by his beautiful… hair? Because by the time I got my wits together (totally unintentional, I swear to you), Jon Snow was already putting me on a bed, conveniently beside the one Olivia was on. _Oh yeahh… I forgot about her._

"Who are you, and what were you doing within our Godswood?"

I looked up to find Robb Stark glaring at me from where he was standing beside Liv's bed, looking wholly intimidating. I guess they didn't notice I was conscious the whole walk back, or else the boy would have probably interrogated me sooner. And boy, was he good at interrogating people. _Come on, Liv! Wake up!_ I screamed mentally, desperate to have someone more creative than me fabricating a whole story to explain our presence at fucking _Winterfell_, of all places. I was good at acting, but boy did I suck at improvising.

Maybe I should faint too, just to save me all this hassle… Wait. That wasn't actually a terrible idea! And so, being the amazing person that I am, I, Jersey Harrington of England, too, (falsely) fainted.

_Out of all the wishes that had to be granted in the world, it had to be Liv's most ridiculous one._

* * *

**Olivia's POV**

I woke with a throbbing headache, but I was quickly made aware of the soft bed that cushioned my aching joints. The room smelled like pine and coal, it strangely made me feel at home. I raised my black nail polished hand to clutch my forehead as I rose. I opened one of my jade eyes to come face to face with the piercing stare of the one and only Robb Stark.

"Oh. My. God." I mumbled, shocked; it hadn't all just been a dream.

"Why do you keep saying that?!" Jon Snow asked gruffly, becoming more agitated by the second.

"I'm sorry...Wait! Where's Jersey?! What have you done to her?!" I shouted suddenly, remembering my room mate. I stood quickly but the blood rushing to my head made my balance unsteady; I stumbled as I meant to run. But Robb Stark's steady, muscled frame caught me. Damn. He was so tall and lean- his body was unbelievable but his face... It was only then that I noticed Jerseys '_sleeping_' form on the bed.

I pushed off his chest and ran to her side; surprisingly, Robb let me go without a fight.

"Jers!" I called, as I kneeled by her bedside. As I checked her over for marks, I noticed the flutter of her eyelashes. She was faking! The bitch! She left it all up to me. I'd get her back one way or another, but now I had to improvise to keep these two attractive males from stabbing me with their swords-Not those swords of course (Wink Wink). I inhaled a deep breathe and turned to the Starks.

"I suppose you want answers, no?" Both nodded; apparently Stark's were men of few words.

"This is my bastard sister, Jersey" Jersey stealthily pinched my arm "We are of House Pendragon."

Okay, I have a creative license. I just was praying they hadn't invented the legend yet. They seemed to both be buying my story, until Robb pointed out "I have not heard of your country before."

"Ah... We live outside of Westeros- in Camelot."

"Cam-a-lot?"

"Yes!" I told him enthusiastically "It's East of here, across the Narrow Sea!" I was scraping together every piece of geography of Westeros that I could. "My brother Arthur is king and Guinevere is his queen... You've truly never heard of us? The knights of the round table?" I asked, trying to act shocked as I built our story. They couldn't kill a princess... and her bastard sister (I mentally snickered at that one).

"I'm afraid not... Though I hope I have not caused offence, My lady." Jon Snow told me, ever the gentleman.

"I fear I know not how we have come to be here in such strange attire." I mumbled, trying to act my part.

"What is your name, My lady?" Jon Snow asked, now with a polite yet hostile edge to his voice. Robb Stark just stared, trying to figure out if I was lying. He was so different than the fan-fiction I'd read. He was always chivalrous and kind; the Original Character always fell straight in love with him. But as far as I could tell, he was a bit of a prick.

"Olivia. Olivia Pendragon."

"And your sister?" Robb finally spoke up, his voice harsh and threatening.

"Jersey..." Shit! I hadn't thought of a bastard last name-In the fan fictions the person is always smooth, they have everything planned out...But that just isn't me; So... I panicked. "Waffles." I blurted out the first thing that came to mind.

"Jersey... Waffles?" Robb asked disbelieving-Obviously waffles have't been invented yet... I hope.

"Yeah. Olivia Pendragon and Jersey Waffles." I smiled reassuringly but I must have looked mental. Robb was eyeing me suspiciously as if he didn't believe a thing I said, while Jon Snow just looked confused.

_Well... Things could only get better; Or... Alot worse, knowing us two._

* * *

**And oh, if you're going to flame us, don't be a pussy and remain anonymous. We would love to show you our _love._**


	4. Chapter 4

**Olivia's note: I know Robb's a bit of a twat at the moment but bear with me, he's going to be that great king we all know and love (: I wanted him to be a bit different from what Olivia first expects him to be. BOOM! 2 chapters in one night! Were on fireeee!**

* * *

**Jersey**

When it seemed like no one else was going to talk (both Stark boys just continued to look strangely at Olivia-_Haha! Shame on her_!), Jersey _slowly_, _naturally_ woke up from her… coma? Because Goddammit if she was going to sit idly, fiddling with her thumbs while Olivia was making her, and unintentionally herself (_in your face, suckerr!_), look bad. She would not stand there, and have her friend make a mockery out of her! …payback time, biatch.

"Ohhh! _Ohhh_! What a terrible dream I had!" she cried dramatically, clutching her head in over-exaggerated pain. Her last name was fucking _Waffles_- she couldn't humiliate herself any further. "I had dreamt that we were shipped to Westeros by our dear darling brother, the King, because Olivia couldn't keep her leg's closed, and Ser Gwaine- _Ohh… it wasn't a dream_"

There was a sudden silence, as Jersey abruptly stopped mid-sentence, stopping her _enriching_ tale; she looked at everyone around her, a seemingly _innocent_ look on her face. Olivia looked aghast.

"Lady… Waffles" she heard Robb fucking _Stark_ address her hesitantly; the previously fictional character now looked at her fiercely, a sharp edge to his beautiful Tully features while a suspicious glint lit his icy blue eyes. "It is nice to see that you are now so suddenly well."

She raised an eye brow at his obviously accusing tone, attempting to look affronted. _Ohh… this is fun_.

She heard Olivia try to muffle a laugh behind her. "Yeah… after her conveniently timed loss of consciousness…" _Oh_, will you look at that. It appeared that Starks did have some sense of humour (albeit an obviously lacking amount). Jon Snow just attempted a _joke_! A true miracle indeed!

"And who is this Ser Gwaine you speak of?" Robb Stark questioned harshly, his whole attention focused on my _half-sister_, who was obviously (to me) preening at such attention from _the love of her life_. Although it looked like Olivia was going to interrupt before Gwaine was mentioned again, the brunette now didn't seem to remember what she was going to say (never mind why she was going to say it; Robb Stark may be a bit of a prick, but he was a deservedly _hot_ one).

So therefore, it was Jersey who spoke for her (-unfortunately for Olivia). "Ser Gwaine is the dear _princess_' beloved betrothed, my lord. Our lord father had arranged the marriage since she was but a wee child; they had been promised to each other for over ten-and-eight years, since her second name day." Jersey explained sweetly, secretly proud of how much frustration she was going to (hopefully) cause her sister; _in your face, bitch! You can't possibly hook up with Robb now_. She did not appreciate being named _Waffles_, thank you very much.

"I see…" Robb muttered contemplatively, seemingly in deep thought. He then seemed to realise something, as he once again spoke to her. "Lady Waffles…"

Of course, it's would only be of Jersey's greatest _honour_ to interrupt the poor lad again. Waffles; enough said. "Actually…" levelling a discreet glare to the inconspicuously laughing Olivia (_Oh, you think this is funny, huh_?), Jersey proceeded to give the girl another reason to _laugh_. "My _sister _was asleep most of the journey, as she was knocked out by a boar on our way to the Godswood; I do apologize sincerely for the inconvenience. She was terribly exhausted, hence her quick descent to unconsciousness. I had asked our escort to leave us here, so we could give prayer to the old Gods, to help escort us on our travels in Westeros; I'm afraid we didn't have anyone chaperoning us to Winterfell. You see, my brother is terribly firm in his belief of independence, and _learning the hard way_"

When Olivia suddenly choked on her laughter, Jon Snow seemed to realise there was a bit of sibling war taking place, leading him to send a small smile her way. And what a breath-taking smile it was.

Olivia mock glared at her. _Oh, this is war_. "Lady Waffles, I appreciate you informing our hosts of my _unfortunate_ predicament. But we have been terribly rude, since they have been greatly hospitable in their reception. Would you be a dear and speak with the lord of the castle on my behalf, dear sister? I'm afraid the boar must have hit me terribly hard earlier, for I still seem slightly light headed."

_You're lucky I haven't reminded your beloved Robb of the whole spreading your legs thing_, again. Jersey smiled tightly. "Sweet sister, you're such a minx! How many times have you told people my name was Lady Waffle?" she sighed, trying to sound exasperated as she turned to the two men in the room. "Since we were of a young age, my darling sister has been telling everyone I was to be named Lady Waffle, after she had heard of your customs of naming every natural born child after the location in which they were birthed. Since I was born in… WaffleLand, she has been calling me Lady Waffle for years. She means it affectionately" She added hastily, seeing the look Jon was giving her sister. "My sister would never mean to insult me intentionally. After all, love children and true born's are treated equally in Camelot, especially within the royal family." And with that, she fluttered triumphantly towards where Jon Snow was standing guard by the door.

"Would you mind escorting me to the Lord of the Castle, Lord Snow?" she requested, peering up at him flirtatiously through her (agonizingly) short lashes. And when Jon offered his arm, they were soon out the door.

The whole story they'd developed was a mess, and the shock probably hadn't caught up yet (assuming why they weren't having a breakdown). But for now, she was simply Lady Waffles; and Lady Waffles was going to enjoy her walk with a handsome gentleman._  
_**_Fuck logic._**

.

After mere minutes of Jersey trying to initiate awkward conversation while Jon Snow remained as monotonous as stone, they finally reached Ned Stark's quaint little office. And when the Lord of Winterfell greeted her with nothing but civilized, respectful words, Jersey realised Stark was nothing if not an honourable man.

"So yes, my sweet sister had been caught participating in a less than... appropriate manner for royalty. So my elder brother, Arthur, and now king of Camelot after the passing of our Lord father just ten-and-one moons past, finally grew tired of our sister's less than dignified behavior Therefore, in an attempt at teaching my elder sister some discipline, especially considering my sister's betrothed is one of his most renowned and closest knights, he had us shipped her to Westeros in order to learn to be interdependent, and ordered our guards to immediately return as soon as we'd reached land. We have no where to go, and nothing of worth, other than the clothes we have on our selves, so we would be greatly appreciative if you would offer us accommodations for the time being; on behalf of all Camelot, I swear that Camelot's royal family will now forever be in your debt."

And so, that is they got to stay at Winterfell.

* * *

**Olivia**

The silence hung heavy in the air after both Jon and Jersey departed the room. _Fucking Bitch,_ Olivia thought. She was concentrating on her breathing; she knew her anger sometimes got the better of her. Why would she do that?! She was terrified that Jersey might have ruined her chances with the man of her dreams.

"What is Camelot like?"

Okay, _so the man of her dreams may have been a bit over the top_, she though, as she recognized his questioning hard eyes; but she also saw the misty blue under that sleet grey gaze; they were the prettiest eyes she'd ever seen. She realised she must have been staring as he nodded his head, prompting her to answer.

"Oh..." She mumbled, shaking her head- trying to clear her mind "It's mild there; we have our harsh winters, but nothing compared to yours, I imagine." Olivia wasn't completely making this up as she began to describe her home in Scotland. "It was mostly always windy, but I loved going up to that magnificent tree that sat upon the hill." He looked at her strangely.

"What did you do at the tree?" He asked, curiosity burning in his icy blue orbs, his barriers obviously lowered.

"Nothing." She told him simply. "I'd sit and think. I'd imagine a life that wasn't mine—A life I wanted."

"You didn't like your life?"

She smiled slightly. "It was boring. There was no excitement; not compared to my books. That was my only release to the world I longed for."

"What was your favourite book?" He asked, smiling at the passion in her voice.

"Game of Th—The knights." Olivia caught herself. It was dangerous…Being around this man. He could make her feel all warm and relaxed. She had to be more careful… He made her feel like she could be herself; like it didn't matter who she was- he'd accept her.

"So who is this Gwaine fellow your… _darling_ sister spoke of?" He asked the question she'd being dreading; irony was laced in his voice.

"Oh Gwaine… Hah… Yeah. He's my… Fiancé." She mumbled lowly, regretting every word she said; damn Jersey and her big mouth. _I'll get her back for this_ Olivia thought darkly; because even though Jersey wasn't here, she couldn't change her story. So she'd have to go along with it.

"My father… He arranged our marriage on my second name day…like Jersey said. Gwaine is a knight of the round table; He was a good man and friend. My father assumed he knew best, and BOOM; we're going to get married."

Robb's eyes hardened at the news and the barrier seemed to go back up.

"So… Robb Stark, I know nothing of you; do you have any siblings?"

"I have two sisters, Sansa and Arya and two brothers Brandon and Rickon. And there's Jon Snow—He's my half-brother." He told her almost reluctantly.

"You have a big family." She told him-smiling-trying to lighten the mood.

"Sometimes it's hard…You get lost in the crowd."

"I know what you mean. I have three older brothers; my father's little princes" she mumbled resentfully, forgetting herself. "Sometimes I think my parents forget about me, they're too busy looking after Logan and Leon and—"

"Arthur?" Robb asked, seemingly starting to relax once again. She gulped; _damn!_ She'd let him in again. _Don't be so stupid, Olivia! Focus. _She thought to herself.

"Of Course." Okay,_ time to add some deceit into the mix_, Olivia thought glumly to herself; She hated lying. "They all think because they're men, they're better than me. My father won't even let me learn sword play."

"Quite right, Not that their better than you. But sword play is dangerous and women are not made to see the violence of battle"

"Excuse me? Women are not mere possessions. We aren't just made to marry and give children. We're living breathing people just like you. The only difference is that worm you have between your legs."

Robb Stark had begun approaching her, following Olivia as she took small steps back until she was pressed up against the wall with no escape. Robb came towards her, striding like a predator would to its prey. He put his strong hands flat against the wall on either side of her head, entrapping her between the wall and his chest.

Robb stark couldn't believe his behavior. There was something about her that bought out this side in him. He wanted to grab her and hold her to him—He was acting more like Theon Greyjoy instead of the charming and respectful man his mother had raised him to be—and he couldn't help it.

"It is much too dangerous for women" He said, his voice low.

Olivia could barely think as she was trapped, her body was pressed right up against his muscled chest and she could feel the whole of his body pushed against her through her thin cotton t-shirt; his smell surrounded her like a mist- the smell of Cinnamon and earth; it was deathly intoxicating. This added to his piercing blue eyes, which felt like they were penetrating her very soul.

"I'm allowed my opinion. Now Move, let me go." Olivia told him, a warning harsh in her voice.

"No." His arms remained above her shoulders. Olivia decided she was right with her first assessment; he was a complete and utter prick. She wasn't going to stand here and let him treat her like this, so she lifted her knee and it found its mark: in-between his legs. Robb's body convulsed in both shock and pain as his blue eyes watered. The young lord fell to his knees as he clutched his manhood in pain. Olivia took this opportunity to bolt; as she ran, she realised she was gaining more and more stares. She looked down at herself and realised she must look quite strange in her modern attire, as she ran almost blindly through the halls trying to find Jersey.

To say she wasn't expecting to collide with the Lord of Winterfell was the statement of the century. Ned Stark was a muscled man so when she bounded off his chest, she lost her footing and fell to the floor.

"My Lord! I'm so sorry!" She squeaked frantically as she stood up.

"It's fine. No harm was done." He said kindly, noticing the girl's nerves. "May I ask where my son is?"

"Oh… Robb?" Olivia asked, trying to regain her breath; at the lord's nod, she thought about her words carefully. "All is well! He's incapacitated with work at the moment, but i'm positive he'll be up and around the castle later… I'm sure!"

"I see. Well your sister, Lady…Waffles" He mumbled, unsure "Has explained your situation, and Winterfell would be more than happy to have you stay."

"Really?! Thank you ever so much!" Olivia squealed, as she leapt forward and hugged Ned Stark. But as soon as she had done it, she realised her mistake. Times were different and things were frowned upon.

"I'm sorry..."

"No, it is nice to have a high spirited soul among us."

She smiled at the lord. He was a kind man and she could see herself getting along with him, if only his son was like him, like in the books—she'd have her real prince charming. She looked to were Jersey and Jon were standing. Jon looked shocked and Jersey well… Jersey was just staring at Jon.

"Please forgive me, my lady. I'm extremely busy and have lots of preparations to make, it is my daughter Arya's ten-and-fourth name day. You and your sister are of course invited to the feast; I will speak with my wife and have both of your chambers ready by mid-day."

"Thank you, my lord." Olivia bowed her head in appreciation; she looked to Jersey, who was both ignorant of common courtesy and too busy staring at Jon. Olivia punched her 'sister' in her arm and gave her a look. Jersey turned and echoed Olivia's thanks; Ned Stark turned and walked away.

"Someone's busy staring. I swear to the God's if you keep ogling him like that you're going to get put on the sex offenders list." The normally carefree and easy-going Jersey quickly departed. "Pay back" Olivia hollered in a high tone. Jersey glared furiously as both hers and Jon's cheeks flushed.

"Whatever are you talking about, Dear Sister?" Lady '_Waffles'_ asked her half-sister, while taking her arm.

"I'm talking about the way you stare at Jon, Like you're gonna' ben—AHHHH!" her scream echoed throughout the hall as Jersey twisted her friend's arm.

"I was merely concerned for your health, my darling sister" Olivia replied mockingly; she kicked out her legs and hit Jersey's knee. Which quickly gave out beneath her. The woman quickly took advantage of her friend's position as she leapt on top of her, her hand pushed her friend's face to the ground as Jersey tried to bite her fingers. Jerseys hands pushed at Olivia's face as the two _'sisters'_ fought. This was the way Robb Stark and his mother found the two.

_Yup. Things definitely could get worse for the pair._


	5. Chapter 5

**Olivia's Note: Hey Guys, I'm so sorry for my late update, I'm going to give you two chapters now! :D Anyway, I'm trying to update as much as I can, but my weekends are being taken up with family stuff and the school days homework. But were going to try and figure out a schedule ;D**

**Olivia**

"What's going on here?!" Catelyn Stark's hardened voice rang throughout the now empty halls-the servants had scattered at the immature violence shown by the 'sisters'. Robb came behind Olivia; he tore her from Jerseys grasp on her head and practically threw her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"I'll deal with this one" he told his mother as Olivia clawed at his back to be released from his hold on her waist all while screaming insults at Jersey (there were some in there even Catelyn hadn't heard before)

Jon had lifted Jersey into his arms, holding her back from chasing after her friend. Her legs where flailing in the air as she fought in vain for his grip to slack-but it never did. His muscled arms held the lady to his toned chest. Quickly Jersey became aware of how his firm, strong body felt against the soft contours of her back-PRESSED against her. Quickly a plan formulated in her head and her body went slack against his, her hands grasping his broad shoulders.

"OH JON! I feel so light headed!"

Robb had carried Olivia to her new chambers and had plonked her down on her bed. She feigned complacency before she leapt up and made for the door; Robb with reflexes like lightening grabbed her arm and with a swipe of his muscled legs swept her legs from under her. The pair landed with Robb holding Olivia down with all his weight pressed upon her.

"Get off of me you big douche!"

"Calm down."

"I am calm!" she screamed viciously in his face, he just gave her a pointed look; She sighed and focused on her breathing, Trying to level it out.

"Fine….See… Calm" She asked smugly.

"Alright." He mumbled distracted his cheeks had taken a light tint of red. Though she couldn't understand why; they'd been closer than that before—much closer.

He raised his hand his calloused fingers brushing over the cut that now resided on the young woman's cheek.

"Are you alright, does it hurt?"

"I don't understand you."

"What? I'm not allowed to be nice."

"No. I just don't understand why you would be to me. You've been giving me death glares since the moment I walked through the door. Plus I probably reduced your chances of reproducing with that kick to the nads."

He chuckled at her phrasing slowly rising and sitting on the bed, Olivia came and sat by his side. " Well the kick in my manhood really didn't improve my opinion on you. But I realized. I judged you before I really got to know you, Let me amend my judgement. Come for a ride with me."

"I can't." Olivia told him truthfully

"Please, I know you think i'm a prick. But give me a chance to make it up to you." His icy eyes now softened with his pleading. It was then she realized those eyes;Those beautiful blue eyes could melt her very soul and bend her to his will.

"I can't ride." Whispered quietly and embarrassed, Not knowing how to ride was practically unheard of in these times.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know how to ride."

"How... How can you possibly not to how to ride?!"

"We were always shipped around in the carriage, I've always wanted to learn but father said it was unbecoming of a woman."

"I'll teach you."

"I don't know..."

"Please."

Finally she conceded, those orbs digging their way into her heart. "Fine."

He smiled and stood quickly, "I will dress and meet you out in the courtyard. Your new hand maiden should be near"

"Okay." She told him proudly at the notion she'd put that smile upon his handsome face. He released her hand from his iron grip and turned and departed from the room.

"M'lady?" A unsure voice arose from the opposite door, Olivia turned quickly and was stunned with the sight of her friend "Georgia?"

"M'lady?" She repeated stumbling her raven hair piled on top of her head, and clad in a simple white and black maids dress.

"Jo! What are you doing here?" She asked sweeping one of her best friends into a hug. The woman in her arms began fretting

"I'm afraid I do not know who you speak of ma'am."

"Oh." Olivia was beyond confused but with this going on it was the least of her worries so she decided to play along. "I'm sorry! You look like someone I know..."

"Oh, There's no need to apologize m'lady... Is there anything I can help you with?"

"Do you know where i could find a dress appropriate for riding?"

The young woman walked to the cupboard and pulled it open revealing tonnes of dresses. The short girl reached in and pulled out a beautiful pale blue dress. Olivia gasped. "It's gorgeous!"

Her maid smiled triumphantly as they began to ready Olivia for what was slowly becoming her first _'date_' with Robb Stark.

..

.

Olivia walked through Winterfell castle truly feeling like a princess, she'd donned the beautiful long dress that fell to the floor in heaps of satin, Around her neck lay furs where her brown tresses hung around her face, in small curls which bounced as she walked. Coming out into the courtyard with all eyes on her Olivia's cheeks blush, she'd always been a quiet soul, preferring to emerse herself in a good book rather than be in the spotlight.

She spotted Robb next to two horses, and Olivia's breath left her._ Horses_. Damn Robb stark and his penetrating eyes. It was too late to back out and she quickly approached him.

"Hello again" She said smiling.

"M'lady." He told her taking her bare hand and kissing the ashen flesh.

"Are you ready?"

She gave a nervous chuckle. "Not really."

"What do you mean?" All of a sudden the horse gave out an impatient neigh. Olivia squealed and threw herself into Robb's chest. She hid her face in his neck. You see, Olivia wasn't scared without reason. She had plenty of reason to hate the large vermin. When she was seven she'd been thrown from the back of one, and had broken her leg and pelvis. She'd been in hospital for weeks and it hurt for months afterwards. Now... She was terrified of the beasts.

He looked shocked before he wrapped his arm around her. "It's fine. Look, he's not dangerous." She turned her face slowly, the smell of cinnamon slowly falling over her head. He took her bare hand in his own leather covered one and stroked the horses thick neck.

"You can ride in the saddle with me. If you'd like."

She nodded as he called something to the stable-hand, Who emerged later with a huge black shire horse.

Olivia gasped and backed further into his arms.

"There's no need to be scared MiLady! Lagos here is the gentlest horse i've ever seen."

She nodded and reached forward to pet it's neck, she smiled as she advanced.

"Would you like to try and mount?"

She nodded shyly. She went to place her foot in the stirrup, but it came up to her knee. Robb came up behind her and lifted her awkwardly,some how she managed to sit upon the massive beast. The horse started stamping with impatience as he longed to run. Robb was quickly up and behind her as he wrapped his arms around the woman in-front of him and held the reins. Her death grip on the saddle was quite impressive.

"I swear to you. I wont let anything happen, while your in my arms." and strangely enough she believed him. Her grip slackened and she fell back into his chest.

..

It was a long while of small talk until they reached the Wolfswood. Robb dismounted and tied the reins to a tree and then turned. Olivia brought her legs over to sit side saddle. The young lord reached up and held onto her waist, While she placed her delicate hands on his leather padded shoulders. He slowly lifted her down.

"Thank you." She told him. Only neither one of them removed their hands, They stared at each-other; Blue meeting green. Their faces moved closer and closer until their lips joined. She knew it was stupid, to kiss a man she'd met only yesterday. But she couldn't help it. She felt as if she'd known him forever and when they kissed she really couldn't find it in her to give a shit. Their kiss was sweet and slow. They were testing each other as their lips moulded together.

Finally they pulled apart, gasping for air. She smiled at him and his answering smile was gorgeous. He cleared his throat and took her hand in his and lead her to the tree.

"I used to find this terrifying as a child."

"It's beautiful!"

He smiled at her beaming face. She was truly happy.

They walked talking of home, and their families. and surprisingly enough she didn't have to lie as much as expected. Though quickly the light began to fade from the sky.

"I think we should start to head back. Its getting late and we cant miss Arya's name day feast"

Olivia nodded and they walked back to Lagos and began their journey back to Winterfell.


	6. Chapter 6

**Olivia**

Once on hard ground the young woman headed straight for her room, she was met with the sight of her friend sitting on her bed.

"What do you want?" Olivia asked harshly.

"I was coming to apologise but if you're gonna' be a fricking bitch then I'm not so sure." she muttered, looking down as she played with the soft cotton of her dress.

The brunette sighed and nodded at her friend. "We need to be together to get through this."

Jersey looked up, glaring. "_Exactly_, plus these tight-ass motherfuckers are making us share a room."

Olivia burst out laughing at her friend's term of endearment for their host. That's when Jersey noticed Olivia's dress.

"Where'd you go in that dress?" she questioned, giving Olivia a funny look as she raised an expectant eyebrow.

"Um…Riding with Robb"

"Riding… You're _terrified_ of horses…" Jersey told her, disbelieving. "Is that some kind of code for you jumping his bones in the stable?"

"Pfft, I wish." Olivia scoffed, as she moved around the room, steadily removing what was left of her layers until she was left only with the dress Jersey had noticed.

"C'mon, gimme the goss, You hussy!" she laughed, bouncing expectantly as an eager smile brightened up her face.

Olivia laughed and jumped on the bed next to Jersey. "We went out to the wolfswood, and we kissed."

"Why, you little tramp!" Her dark haired friend mocked. "Kissing on the first date!" She faked a scandalized gasp and clutched at her heart. "Lady Pendragon! What if Gwaine finds out!"

"Jersey! Please! Give up the Gwaine thing. I seriously like Robb… I think I could really fall for him. He's not like I thought. He's kind and thoughtful and I think he kinda' likes me too…"

Jersey let out a squeal. "LIV'S IN LOVE!"

"Shhh!" Olivia hissed at her friend as she grabbed her around the mouth; all of a sudden there was a knock on the door and Georgia entered.

"Ma'am, Are you ready to bathe for Lady Arya's name day celebrations?"

"Of course, Georgia. Thank you."

"LOL!" Jersey called out from behind Olivia. "Is that Jo?!"

"Yeah! I know! I thought it was supa' creepy too! But she can't remember being Jo… So now she's Georgia—My maid."

"I never got a maid." Jersey said, scrunching her nose up. "I bet it was that lady Catelyn… I don't think she likes me much."

"I wonder why…" Olivia mumbled under her breath.

"I heard that... Maybe bastards here don't get servants…"

That's all she had time to say before Georgia arrived, followed by three male servants carrying humongous jugs of steaming water. They emptied it in to the tub, and left. Georgia remained and placed the screen around the tub.

"Georgia, could you pick out something suitable for my dear sister, for tonight's events."

The young maid nodded eagerly at been called upon and dug into the cupboard. Olivia chuckled at Jersey's bewildered look, and left to go behind the screen. She quickly undressed and jumped into the tub. She could hear Jersey eagerly dressing behind another screen. Olivia quickly washed her body and emerged from the bath. She dried herself on a sheet of cloth that had been provided.

She emerged from behind the screen to see Jersey stood clad in a long silky emerald green dress, it was beautiful and intricate; wrapped around her waist was a dark green silk tie, which worked well with the lighter green of the dress. Her hair had been piled on top of her head in a loose, comfortable bun with soft, wispy tendrils of her dark her falling gently around her face. She looked amazing.

"Jersey! You look so pretty! Jon won't be able to resist!"

Jersey just rolled her eyes and gave Olivia the middle finger. The brunette chuckled at her friend and walked over to her bed where Georgia had laid out her dress and corset. She began dressing behind the screen, firstly pulling the corset tight and pulling the silk purple and blue dress over the top of her head and shift. She added the gold metal ties, which were meant to be applied just under her breast by her ribs. She made sure she too looked the part; Olivia pulled on the high heeled shoes and walked to the vanity table where Georgia proceeded to pull back her fringe and the side of her hair. She plaited them both neatly, making sure her curls sat gracefully in between.

Olivia stood from her seat and thanked Georgia. The two_ Sisters_ began their journey to the grand hall where the celebrations took place. As soon as Jersey spotted Jon talking with a young serving girl, she was off. Olivia shook her head and rolled her eyes at her friend's antics, and diverted her attention to looking for Robb. She found him. Oh yes. She found him, alright. Engaged in a risqué dance with a pretty serving maid. Her stomach fell. She berated herself; how could have she been so stupid?! Robb obviously wasn't as he was in the books.

She sighed and took her place at the table; she sat next to Arya Stark and smiled kindly, it wasn't the girl's fault her brother was a dick.

"Hi."

"Who're you?" Arya asked, her dark Stark eyes glinting in curiosity, looking up from where she was poking at her food, bored.

"Olivia, you?"

"Arya." She beamed, obviously glad that someone had come to save her from her boredom.

"You don't like dancing, Arya?"

"No. It's stupid." She pouted, crossing her arms across the soft grey cloth covering her chest.

"Well. That's something we can agree on." Olivia smiled, amused by the young Stark's antics.

Arya smiled up at Olivia, believing she'd finally found a kindred spirit.

"I saw you shooting this morning." Olivia began, absentmindedly following Robb with her eyes as he danced from across the room.

"I managed to sneak away from septa Mordane." Arya beamed, seemingly proud as she told of how she managed to out-wit her bossy, old and boring septa.

Olivia chuckled, "Well, I hear you're the best shooter. Would you like to try and teach me?"

Arya gasped and nodded "You'd really let me teach you?"

"Of course!" Olivia gushed, winking sneakily at the enthusiastic young Stark, who then continued eating again.

She hadn't noticed Theon Greyjoy come up behind her.

"Would you like to dance, M'lady?" Theon offered, smiling his charming Greyjoy smile.

She turned and nodded, not wanting to be rude, and kind of wanting to get her own back at Robb.

"I'll speak to you again later Arya" She told her, smiling.

"Bye Olivia!"

She took the Greyjoy's hand and they fell into a slow dance.

"I'm liking the view."

"How… Kind?"

Theon's hands had slowly descended to her hips; they leaned back and grasped her lower back. Olivia reached behind her and lifted his hands off her ass.

"Do you mind." She said harshly, a glare in her emerald eyes.

"Not at all." he smiled suggestively, a predatory look in his eyes as he resumed to leer at her.

Suddenly Theon was detached from Olivia and in his place, stood Robb, his eyes almost black with rage. His soft but calloused hands held Olivia's much smaller ones, and engulfed them in his bare palm. He smelt of his usual cinnamon and woody pine, It was such a unique smell. She'd honestly never smelt anything like it, but she loved it.

"I thought we had something going."

Calm and breezy, she told herself. "As did I, My Lord Stark. But apparently you had something going with that serving maid over there as well."

"Olivia. I was just dancing."

"No. Robb. This is dancing. Not dry humping someone in the middle of the floor."

He stared at her and smiled. He loved the way she talked, the way she defied him and refused to submit to him based on his title.

"You're jealous." Suddenly his dark eyes lifted as he spoke with revelation.

Olivia spluttered for words "I was not!"

"Yes you were! You were jealous!" he told her, chuckling.

"GOD! You are...You're intolerable."

He grabbed her arm before she could turn and brought them together once more, their lips joined once more in the middle of the dance floor. She was conscious of the stares, but she didn't really care anymore. Her arms reached up in a fruitless hope of bringing them closer, her hands tangled in those boyish curls she loved so much. Their lips moved in sync and her mouth opened slightly allowing him access, informing him of her trust. Suddenly there was a cough, and the pair broke apart.

Ned and Catelyn Stark stood there, surprisingly enough, smiling.

"Mother, Father!"

"Don't mind us. We were young once."

Catelyn hadn't once taken her eyes off the young couple's joined hands. She looked into her sons bright blue eyes, much like her own, and he saw adoration and determination. He truly was a Stark: stubborn and honorable.

"My Lord, My lady..." Olivia said from her place at his side. She wasn't anything special. Mousy brown hair, green eyes and quite short-She only reached just below Robb's shoulder.

"Lady Pendragon." The brunette smiled.

"I apologize for our behavior this morn... My sister and I... We had a disagreement."

"Evidently. But feel no need to apologize; I have two daughters. I know the way of young girls." Catelyn told her kindly.

Seeing that they were disturbing the flow of the dancing by conversing in the middle of the dance floor, the lord and lady of Winterfell was soon off.

Olivia and Robb danced for longer than what was appropriate for a maid and a Lord.

* * *

**Jersey's POV**

I was pestering Jon Snow.

"Snow! Make a snowman with me!"

"Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow~"

"Is it raining? Because heaven must be crying... Hmmm. How nice of you to respond! So I'll tell you why! Because it must have lost it's _Snow_ angel! Get it? Get it? Mwahahahaha! Sometimes, I'm so funny, even I amaze _myself_! Hahahaha- Oh my _fucking_ God..."

Olivia Pendragon was wasted. More hammered than she was on her 18th birthday. More drunk than she was when she got dumped by that fucktard she used to date. And drunk Olivia was all over an equally drunk Robb Stark. It was shameful.

"Get a room!" I hollered from across the room, my voice almost drowned out by the music and people chatting and laughing; I was amused by how Olivia suddenly looked up looking for the mystery voice, then giggling when she couldn't find it and immediately began mashing faces with the Stark heir again.

The Snow bastard gave me a reprimanding look, bordering on annoyance. I gave him my most innocent smile, and when it appeared that he wasn't buying it, i just shrugged and laughed at his I-just-bit-into-a-sour-lemon look. Ohh, gotta love the exceedingly uptight Jon Snow. He makes my PMS days look like a bright ray of sunshine.

"So, what are you doing here, anyway?" I heard him mutter after a while, when it became obvious that I wasn't going to leave him anytime soon.

"Huh...?" Smiling, I couldn't help but tease the all serious Jon. "Did the great Lord Snow finally lower himself to speak to speak to the likes of me? A mere mortal? Why, _isn't this just jolly_!" I laughed, dancing around Jon Snow.

When he just look at me with the _what the hell are you doing_ look that I've gotten so many times before, I smiled even wider, determination filling every crevice of my amazing person. Jon Snow is like so many other people, too close minded, yet different from every other. The boy was a bastard, it was as simple as that. But that didn't give him the right to be so fucking _boring_!

I laughed, grabbing him and hastily pulled him from his seat before he could recover from the surprise and sit his ass back down. "Come on, Jon Snow! A bastard boy rarely gets the chance to participate in feasts! Have fun while you can!"

So even when he was glaring, and I knew I was looking like a weirdo with my retarded dancing skills, I forced Jon Snow into dancing with me. I think he even cracked a smile after I got him to down a few drinks.

* * *

**_Jersey_**

They danced and they danced, till the sun was down, till the sun was almost up. Well, until they ran out of booze. See, even 500 years into the past people still partied hard until the booze went dry and everyone couldn't walk properly. Partying over-powers even time.

By then end of it, she was giggling and laughing all over Jon's lap, while Snow looked carefree for once. _I've done a pretty nice job, if I do say so myself._

Jersey was feeling slightly light-headed, but she could still think rationally; just slightly buzzed. She knew she wasn't pissed drunk like so many others *cough*Olivia*cough*.

Speaking of the blondie, Olivia was currently stumbling towards the door, with Robb's strong arms wrapped around her waist from behind. Whenever Olivia stumbled, Robb was there to catch her, his hard, firm chest a protective cushion against any cuts and bruises she may have otherwise acquired.

And then, the couple were walking out the room-hands interlinked- towards the direction of Jersey and Olivia's rooms.

_Better not go in there tonight._ Jersey thought sneakily. _She might hate me in the morning, but._..

Someone's _finally_ getting _laid_!


	7. Chapter 7

**Olivia**

The brunette groaned from her place on the soft bed. The light burned through her eyelids as her head ached. The days previous events came back to her in a flash as the earthy smell encompassed her senses. Olivia didn't know why, but this was the most serene she'd ever been. Her skin felt warm and she had no reason to rush. In a strange way, this was all utterly liberating to be in this new world without any responsibilities. All of a sudden her deliciously soft pillow groaned and jerked in it's sleep. The sudden movement woke Olivia entirely and she threw herself out of the bed as the foreign object came to his senses. Though tiredness had got the better of her and her legs were tangled in the duvet. So here she lay naked on the wooden floor, her legs tangled in the furs and cotton. In the back of her head she prayed to God it wasn't a rapist-murderer or _shudder..._ Theon Greyjoy.

Though all her prayers were answered when Robb Stark's head popped over the side of the bed, His chest shirtless. _SHIRTLESS_. Olivia nearly drooled.

"Are you alright?" He asked in his strangely Scottish brogue.

Olivia was too busy staring at his muscles to hear him. His eyes almost seeped with worry and there was something in them Olivia couldn't quite recognize.

"Sorry... What?"

"I said; Are you alright?" he asked as he pulled her onto the bed as if she weighed nothing at all.

"Yes, I... I was just shocked to see you there... I've never..."

Robb looked down at the white cotton sheets which were now stained with red. Guilt welled in his stomach, he shouldn't have drunk so much. He knew that, but he couldn't stop. Now he'd defiled the one girl who he's ever had any notion to liking.

"I'm glad... It was you though."

He looked up shocked and humbled at her words. He reached forward and took her face in his hand.

"What of your fiance, Gwaine?"

"Screw Gwaine."

He smiled and joined their lips, His beard rubbed against her porcelain skin. Soothing rather than irritating. Suddenly as they got closer Olivia cried out in pain. Robb seized his movements the second her cry left her mouth.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm just a bit... Y'know... _Sore_" she whispered the last bit, her embarrassment coloring her cheeks.

"I'll get your maid to prepare you a hot bath, and i'll get you your sister. We can talk more later, if you'd like." He got up bare and unclothed and Olivia couldn't help perving on him. This was the man she'd thought about nearly every English lecture, where she'd been reading her book. This was the man of her dreams. and she couldn't believe her luck.

"Robb..." She called him, clutching his arm quickly as he made to get up. Pain be damned, she wanted one more kiss. She leaned forward and joined their lips in a slow and sweet embrace.

"Thankyou... For... Everything?"

He chuckled deeply and wrapped his calloused hand around her cheek. "I was my pleasure" He told her jokingly smiling. She too chuckled and punched his arm. He then stood up and pulled on his clothes gave her one last kiss and left. Olivia was horrified. One night stands didn't happen in noble families here. God she hated this wine...

Not five minutes after Robb departed Jersey entered with a huge grin on her face. Her ebony hair was tied back in a simple plait with a single ribbon, While she wore an intricate cotton dress, the bodice was a simple forest green while the white almost transparent fabric hid her tanned shoulders.

"_Like a virgin_!" She called gyrating her hips in a jerky dance while she sung "_Touched for the very first time...!"_

Olivia grabbed her pillow from behind her and threw it at her friend. Jersey immediately jumped out of the way of the feathery offender and stared at it as if it was infected.

"Keep your man's sperm away from me!"

"JERSEY! That is fucking disgusting! Plus its not like he jizzed all over the pillows you retard."

Her friend just snickered while Georgia followed by many servants entered carrying pales of hot water. As quickly as she could think; Olivia was emerged in the hot water which soothed her aching muscles. She dunked her head, and face trying to clear her whole body of the they had to meet the Stark's to break fast Olivia left the bath in a hurry.

She pulled on the needed corset after toweling herself dry and then placing a shift and a beautiful lilac cotton overdress, she took the bodice which was decorated with intricate sowing of flowers and was adorned in little beads. It was gorgeous. Needless to say, Olivia again looked and felt the part. Olivia thanked her lucky stars that her hair had the natural quality to both dry quickly and curl. As soon as she'd donned some leather soled boots she was ready. Pulling herself up she and Jersey entered the hall.


	8. Chapter 8

**Olivia****  
**It had been an extremely long week for the older of the two women. Olivia had been having secret _meetings _with the Stark heir. In Jersey's words they'd been 'christening the castle'. But on this particular occasion the brunette had grave news which was the reason for their rendezvous. Robb rushed around the door of her bed chambers and locked the entrance. He immediately began to loosen the ties of his breeches, but Olivia's petite hands seized his movements.

"Not that I wouldn't love to enjoy you right now… I have news."

Sensing her serious tone, he raised his hand to her cheek. "What is it, love?"

"Your Father received a raven; Cersei Lannisters plans to wed her son Joffery to me."

"No…" He mumbled disbelieving, A tear trailed down her ashen face and fear covered her features.

"I've heard about him Robb. Please. Don't let him hurt me. I need your help, You're the only person I can trust."

Leaning forward the heir wiped his finger under her eyes, After wiping the tears away he leaned and joined and Olivia lost herself from then.

.

.

.

A couple of hours later once they re-dressed Robb took one of her much smaller hands and said "I have a plan. Come Let us ride to the wolfs wood." Taking his other hand the two left the confines of the castle to embark on what could determine the rest of their lives.

* * *

**Jersey**

Since Jersey couldn't find Snow anywhere, she started looking for Jo.

After searching every nook and cranny within what seemed like the whole fucking castle, she eventually found her about to enter Olivia's room. It was then that she intercepted her.

"Georgia! Don't go in there!" Jersey screamed frantically, rushing up to her and practically dragging her away from the door. There were some things that even the best didn't need to see, memory of the friendship though she may lack.

A loud bang is what prompted Jersey to grab Georgia and _run_, all the while ignoring her spluttered requests to be released. After all, Jersey knew what was happening behind closed doors (figuratively and literally) between the princess and the heir.

They'd just had the conversation with Olivia a few days earlier. She remembered almost choking when Olivia had told her some _scandalous_ news. And she'd remembered shouting at the fucking slut. "You whore! You're in a serious situation, in a whole different time and all you're smiling about is fucking the Stark?" I faked a horrified gasp. "I am seriously disappointed in you…" Looking around to ensure no one was listening, I leaned in close to whisper at her. "Is he good in bed?" when Olivia just laughed, a certain light-heartedness in her tone, Jersey gave a secretive smile. "What? There must be a reason you're so goddamned _happy_ all the fucking time…"

When Olivia heard that, she looked startled for a moment, before an even bigger smile took over her face (if that was possible).

Jersey smiled mischievously. "So he really was that big? I mean, with the way you two were going at it like fucking rabbits, I'd think his sex drive was endless-" she began, only to be pushed sideways by a deeply embarrassed Olivia, laughing cheekily all the while.

So yes, Jersey _knew_ (maybe far too well) what was happening between the two. And when she heard a fucking _moan_, she ran like the devil was at her heels.

.

.

.

When we got to dinner, everyone was chatting (Well mostly me, because goddamn, Jon Snow was as cold as, well… _Snow_), Wine and food being passed around, while two important seats remained suspiciously empty.

"Hey, where's Olivia and Robb?" I asked loudly, prompting everyone to turn and look at where they were meant to be, only then just realising that the two were missing.

And as the saying goes, 'Speak of the devil and he shall appear', it was then that the doors slammed open, a dishevelled Robb Stark gracing us with his presence, unruly curl though he was sporting. Following closely on his heels was Olivia, looking as tousled (if not more) than the Stark. And oh, it looked like she was _out of breathe_.

When they hurriedly walked towards their seats, Jersey couldn't help but ruffle them further. "Hey Liv! Did those grass stains come with the dress, or was it just an added effect?" I spoke loudly, causing Olivia to duck her head in embarrassment as everyone turned to look at said grass stains.

Bran then chose that moment to add in his 2 cents. "Did you fall from your horse?" He questioned innocently, looking up from where he was playing with his food.

"Yes, they did go riding, didn't they" Jon piqued in, speaking way too loudly for someone just contemplating. _Gotta love that boy_, Jersey though happily. _I've rubbed off on him_.

When Robb had pulled out Olivia's chair for her, she sat down and took a sip of her wine. It was then that Jersey chose to attack.

"Oh yes, dear sister; did you enjoy your _ride_?" She spoke, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively. "You must be tired… I'm sure it was very _strenuous_"

Olivia choked on her drink, spluttering as she got her drink all over the Greyjoy sitting across from her. When she'd recovered, she gave Jersey her most venomous glare, to which her 'sister' gave an all too innocent smile, provoking Jon Snow to smile secretively behind his cup. Jersey winked at him, causing him to drop the smile. She pouted, glaring at the now questionably food devoted Snow.

She noticed

She was about to start another conversation with Jon, when Robb Stark's booming voice garnered everyone's attention. Or maybe it was the context.

"Me and Lady Olivia have grown close over the few weeks she has been with us. And it was this morning that she graciously accepted my hand in marriage" He announced happily, smiling gently as he took Olivia's hand and placed a soft kiss against her knuckled, causing her to smile lovingly up at him.

It was the kiss that seemingly broke the spell of silence, as it triggered an outbreak or reactions from everyone. It ranged from the happily smiling Arya, to the proud Ned stark and even the reproachful Lady Catlyn.

It was Jersey's voice that stood out from all amongst the rest. She let out a huge "Hollar!" before laughing almost maniacally. "We gunna have a partayyyyy!"

.

.

.

**Olivia****  
**It was later after supper when the two girls and her now fiancé found themselves arguing in their joint chambers.

"Jersey, what you did at dinner was fucking stupid!"

"You nearly got us caught!" Robb spluttered indignantly.

Jerseys head whipped round "YOU." She pointed furiously at Robb "sit down and shut the fuck up Stark. I'm the one that almost got you guys caught? Did you think I was the only one noticing you two sneaking around the castle all night? If you'd have been caught it wouldn't be my fault it'd have been that stupid dick of yours!"

"…" Robb was speechless and he looked to Olivia for guidance.

"Fair play." She shrugged as she sat down, suddenly the clicking of heels could be heard coming down the hall.

"It's Lady Catelyn!" Jersey whispered alarmed

"You can't be in here! Hide!" Olivia told her husband-to-be. Both Jersey and Robb raced around the side of the changing screen.

"Jersey why are you—"

Suddenly three curt knocks radiated throughout the room, Inhaling deeply Olivia walked to the door, but as she turned to survey the room she noticed Robb's night shirt slightly peeking out from under her bed. With no time it she turned to the door and opened it slightly.

"M'lady Stark."

"None of that. I am to be your good-mother, you can call me Catelyn."

"Then you must call me Olivia"

The two women entered the room, Olivia quickly walked ahead and with the toe of her boot kicked the shirt under further, not noticing Catelyn's motherly smile. She sat in the chair next to roaring fire.

"You love my son… don't you?"

Awkwardly and completely aware of said heir sitting behind the screen Olivia tried for a un-incriminating response.

"I suppose—"

Suddenly an unholy sneezed interrupted her below average excuse, and a loud shattering bang erupted from the corner of the room. Both women turned to the source of the disruption. And there crouched was both Jersey and Robb completely revealed. After mere seconds the shock wore away.

"Where is it?" Jersey called In a suspiciously high pitched voice while patting the stone flooring. "I cannot find my earring!" she called out obviously lieing suddenly her hand left and clutched "OH. Its here. Bye!" She stood and quickly departed from the room.

Robb rose from his lonesome place, and stepped over the upturned screen. "What a coincidence. Hello mother…"


End file.
